


Stay

by toscaicpineapple



Category: ChroNoiR, Nijisanji
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toscaicpineapple/pseuds/toscaicpineapple
Summary: "Hey, Kuzuha.."
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 163





	Stay

"Kuzuha."

Kanae's voice was so small that he can't even make sure did he really called the vampire's name.

"Kuzuha.."

Now, with his louder voice, Kanae is trying his best to call him. But to think if this actually "trying to wake him up", Kanae not sure himself.

So he silently draw off from Kuzuha and laying back on his bed.

"I've been feeling lonely, just lately..."

Kanae started his confession out of nowhere. The ceiling and sleeping Kuzuha beside him were his only acquaintance.

"...i start to think what if i couldn't meet any of you again..."

"...what if i couldn't meet _you_ anymore..."

Kanae rephrase the last sentence on his heart as if his feeling couldn't get any better.

"Kuzuha..."

Kanae turned to face Kuzuha who already turned his body to Kanae's direction. He blinked in surprise, this time for real, his heart feels like it skipped a beat.

Kanae softly (and genuinely) chuckled at him, the face of Kuzuha trying his best to not be discovered because he actually has not sleep yet.

"Aah, really, what to do about you.." Kanae muttered while hugging Kuzuha and keep saying on his mind ' _how cute, how cute_ '.

**Author's Note:**

> dkdksxkskxkdjdj
> 
> 8/9: sorry, corrected a part


End file.
